The present invention relates generally to a fuel consumption device for use with a disposable fuel container. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fuel transfer adaptor that releasably attaches the fuel container and that provides a sealed gas passageway between the fuel container and the fuel consumption device.
Butane is used as fuel in various fuel consumption devices such as butane lighters, soldering torches, ignitors, portable stoves, etc. In some portable applications, butane is stored in a small, air tight, cylindrically-shaped container having an elongated nozzle coupled to a release valve for dispensing the butane fuel. One example of this type of fuel container is Ronson's Multi-Fill® Ultra Butane Fuel.
The vast majority of portable fuel containers are designed to refill the fuel reservoir of a butane lighter. In butane lighter applications, the tip of the butane container nozzle is first inserted into an inlet opening of the reservoir. The release valve of the container is then triggered and butane is discharged into the reservoir. After filling the container with butane, the nozzle is removed from the inlet opening. A perfect seal between the nozzle and the inlet opening is desireable but not vital in achieving the goal of refilling the fuel reservoir. Furthermore, it is not necessary for the butane container to be securely attached to the lighter since the entire refilling process is temporary. A person can hold both the fuel container and the lighter at the same time during the short refilling process.
When fuel stored in this type of container is used with other fuel consumption devices, such as a torch assembly, different design considerations are at issue. Many fuel consumption devices do not have a separate reservoir to store the source of fuel. Instead, the fuel container is attached to the fuel consumption device, and the fuel is supplied directly from the fuel container itself. A reliable seal between the fuel container and the torch assembly is a much more important design criteria as fuel leaks can be very hazardous. Another important design criteria is that the fuel container be securely attached to the fuel consumption device to prevent against accidental disengagement.
One known torch assembly attaches to a portable butane fuel container to form a handheld torch. The torch assembly includes an opening for receiving the nozzle of the fuel container. Within the opening is a pin which is received within the nozzle for triggering the release valve of the fuel container. The torch assembly releasably attaches to the container by a cam tightening assembly. The cam tightening assembly has a plurality of fingers that circumscribe the rim of the container. The fingers apply a radially inward force against the rim to create a friction fit that securely attaches the fuel container to the torch assembly. The magnitude of the force depends on the position of an outer tightening ring, which rotates about an axis. Rotating the ring in one direction (tightening direction) increases the force, and rotating the ring in the opposition direction (releasing direction) decreases the force.
The process of attaching the fuel container begins by rotating the tightening ring in the releasing direction to its most released limit. The nozzle of the fuel container is then inserted into the torch assembly opening so that the pin triggers the release valve of the container. The container is held in a predetermined, pre-attached position with respect to the torch assembly. The tightening ring is then rotated in the tightening direction so that the fingers clamp onto the rim of the container. The process of releasing the container from the torch assembly is by rotating the tightening ring in the releasing direction until the fingers are released. The user of the device can then separate the fuel container from the torch assembly.
This aforementioned device has a number of disadvantages. First, the process of attaching the fuel container to the torch assembly requires the cam assembly to be in a released configuration before the other steps are performed. Forcing a fuel container onto the torch assembly when the cam assembly is not in a released configuration may damage the torch assembly. Second, the fuel container must be held in a predetermined assembled position by the user before and while the tightening ring is rotated. Finally, even after the torch assembly is attached to the container, it is still possible for the container to become accidentally disengaged by a strong force applied to the container.
There therefore exists a need for a fuel transfer adaptor that provides a reliable seal between a fuel container and a fuel consumption device and that also solves the described problems of the known device.